Somebody Else's Hero
by TerraSucks4evur
Summary: Raven, Kori, Tara, and Beatriz four normal teens who are about to realize that the tiniest accident can lead to an adventure... Better than it sounds.


A few things to go over before we get started:

Kori Anders (Starfire)- Is in the popular crowd but wishes to be more average.

Raven Roth (Raven)- Is a just below average girl with two good friends and one not as close friend.

Beatriz (Bumblebee)- Raven and Tara's best friend. She settles their fights and does her best to look perfectly normal.

Tara (Terra)- Tara is Raven's other friend. They fight a lot, but Beatriz is always there to settle things. All in all, her and raven are friends.

Dick Grayson (Robin) A normal boy who is disgustingly talented at martial arts, whom Kori likes.

Vic Stone (Cyborg)- A jock who pretty much likes Beatriz, but doesn't bother with it much.

Gar Logan (Beast Boy)- Is the practical joker of the group, who is desperately trying to make Raven laugh.

And now on with the story!

"And that's all for today class! Se you on Monday!" the science teacher said quite cheerfully. And much to the students' surprise, he had sped out the door within seconds after the bell had rung. Raven glanced and saw Tara throwing her a what-the-heck-was-that-all-about? Look. Raven shrugged and picked up her books. She threw her backpack over her shoulder and stood up.

She stopped just outside the door, watching the people walk out, listing every one in her head. She saw Dick pass and gave an apprehensive nod. Vic walked out and ruffled her hair wit his giant hand. "Hey Rae, see ya Monday!" he grinned before taking off.

Kori came out next. "Dear friend! Would you like to accompany me to the mall of shopping?" she asked hopefully. Raven smiled nervously. "Uh, well actually Kori- I need to get my science project and finish it over the weekend, so I don't think I'll have time to go to the mall." She lied. Raven hated having to lie to Kori.

Kori's expression faded and sadness filled up. "I would have rather gone with you than the popular people." she said. Raven had no problem with Kori, but she was too girly . "How about I walk you home? I just need to do something to my project." Raven lied again. She tried to turn into the door, but crashed into Gar Logan. "Sorry," she muttered pushing him out of the way. Other students walked out the door, and Tar and Beatriz were getting ready to leave.

Raven went to her desk and pulled out her project from a closet. She had finished her project days ago, but had to make something up. She pulled it out and found a strange potion. Tara and Beatriz stood frozen. Although Raven hadn't noticed it, the girls knew that the vial she had picked up was something unstable. Raven lifted the vial above her project and had managed to just drop one drop inside her project. "Raven no!" Beatriz screamed as the concoction began to bubble.

"Hit the dirt!" Tara exclaimed and she dove for the floor. Beatriz pulled Kori down and Raven ducked underneath her table. For about four seconds, nothing happened. Almost together, the girls' heads popped from over whatever they were hiding under.

"What has happened?" Kori asked shakily. Raven was the first to stand then the others. "Well I-" Raven began, but a shattering glass was heard and fumes filled the room. Raven only saw black swirling around her, but heard the other girls muffled cries. How was no one else hearing this? The door was wide open! Maybe they had left. But it was too early. Give it ten, may fifteen minutes and the halls would be empty, but the bell had rang only about two minutes ago, and no one was in the halls

Beatriz was the first to recover. She rubbed her forehead and managed to stand up. "Ugh, what's happening?" she said, rubbing her forehead. Her eyes opened and she noticed cufflinks on her wrists. She gave a small yelp before stepping back. She hadn't worn those to school. She had jumped three feet into the air, but she hadn't come down. She heard the soft flutter of wings and looked at her back. Small wings poked out through her shirt and were flapping furiously. She screamed and fell.

Tara was next. Her once auburn hair was now blonde as she examined a strand. She was absolutely horrified. "I can't be blonde! I'm a brunette!" She screamed. (No offense to any blondes! I'm pretending that Terra was once and always wanted to be brunette.) She looked down. "Ahh! I'm anorexic!" she screamed and started hyperventilating.

Beatriz smirked. "Well, I've got to say, you look like an anorexic Ashley Olsen!" Tara glared at her." Oh well at least I don't have wings sticking out of the back of my back!" she said angrily. Beatriz shut up. They turned to the corner after hearing Kori begin to stir. She rubbed her forehead. "Aww lucky!" Tara whined. "You're perfectly normal!" Kori rubbed her forehead, her eyes shut tightly. Beatriz placed a hand on her shoulder. Tara stood a small distance away, her hands on her knees, watching Kori intently. "You all right?" Beatriz started, but screamed as Kori looked up. Beatriz screamed.

"What is wrong?" Kori asked, completely worried. "Your eyes," Tara breathed. Kori stood up and walked towards the mirror. What she saw made her gasp. Her eyes, once a light blue, were now a shining green. It was abnormal. She turned to her friends, her face white. They heard Raven stir from the corner. They turned in her direction. They aw a dark figure rise from behind a table.

"Raven!" Beatriz exclaimed. Raven was skinnier, her hair, once a dark brown color, was a shimmering shade of amethyst. Her eyes matched her hair. After examining herself in the mirror. She ran a hand through her new hair.

"Guys," she said in a panicked tone. Kori then started floating in the air without warning. Beatriz took her wrist and pulled her down. "Something's wrong," Ravens aid in a very emotional tone. Her voice grew shaky and the light in the room went out. They all looked up and then back at each other, each one with a new shade of fear on their face. Raven opened her mouth to finish her line:

"I think I'm starting to believe those superhero comics are possibly true."

Soooooooooooooooo……..? What did you think? You know what to do! Press the review button!


End file.
